Faith Part 2
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Sequal to Vaction. Tk and Kari are back a month after vaction. Kari and Tk go through normal romance trouble. I hope you all enjoy it. P.S. you do not need to read vaction first it just makes abit more sense when you do
1. Chapter 1: opening

Tk grinned at Kari who was next to him though she was a bit more out of breath than usual especially for only being half a mile in to their ritual Saturday jog which they had been doing for the past two years. "You ok?" he finally asks her when she stops to catch her breath.

"Yeah I'm fine," she stops breaths for a second then straightens "I just haven't been feeling good, probably to much work with finals last week." She says straightening up.

Tk gives her a look because he had helped her with all of that, and he knew that she shouldn't be this tired out in fact she seemed pretty pail. But Tk knew Kari she would claim she was fine till she had a high fever, or he was gone cause she had to act strong around him. "Oh yeah I almost forgot we have to be home…" he stops when Kari glares at him. She pushes off the post, and takes two steps before falling forward. "Kari!" Tk shouts catching her around the waist while Kari starts to puke out her guts.

About thirty seconds later Kari is resting against Tk's chest as he hugs her. "Maybe your right" she says letting Tk lead her back to his place. He lays her down on the couch while he goes to order him self the usual pizza and to see if he has anything healthy for her to eat. "I'm feeling much better now." She says and Tk just waives her off. "No really I promise I won't…" she stops and leans over in to the garbage can that is next to her puking.

Tk walks over and holds her hair back though it got it pretty bad before. "I need you to just calm down now." He says rubbing her back as she lays down holding her head. "Now you are going to go get a shower and wash your hair, while I through your clothes in the washer. I'll be in to check on you in a bit." He says and is about to kiss her but thinks better of it and gives her a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away, and pulls her up.

"I'm going, I'm going" she says making her way to the bathroom while Tk shakes his head, counting down from five, right when he reaches Zero he hears Kari yell "Tk, where's my shampoo at," she asks form the bathroom as the shower turns on in the background the door slightly ajar.

"Up top where I always put it" he yells back.

Counting again this time from four "Tk, I can't reach it get in here and grab it." She says a bit of I'm just a little girl and need your help in her voice so Tk had no choice on the matter.

"Coming my queen" he says with a slight chuckle to him self at Kari's old nickname.

"I heard that minion, and it's Queen Kari to you, thank you very much" she says as he walks in ignoring, her shirt which is on the ground since she has a sports bra on, and she usually finished their jogs just wearing that. Well that and what they had done that one night while on vacation.

"Tk are you blushing?" Kari asks him and starts laughing, leaving Tk hurrying to get the bottle so he forgot to turn off the water when he reached for her shampoo, leaving him soaked from the waist up.

"Well at least I know why you wanted me in here." He says with a grin while Kari sits on the sink giggling at him. "It's just because you can't resist this" he says and wraps his arms around her and goes in for a kiss.

Kari ducks back and puts a finger on his lips. "Sorry lover boy, but I'm sick and if you get sick too, then I won't have anyone other than Tai to play my dirty nurse" she says while giving his ass a quick squeeze. "Now out go grab me some of your clothes, while I change out of these she says as he pulls back.

Rubbing his ass a bit "Why my clothes?" he asks himself rather loudly as he walks out the door leaving it wide open since his mom wouldn't be home till at least eight or nine.

"Yours are more comfy than mine, plus they smell like my hot boyfriend who you would not believe how hot he truly is." She calls out closing the door, but not locking it.

"Suck up" he says but grabs one of his baggiest shirts then a clean pair of boxers and walks back in opening the door he peaks in and can just make out Kari in the shower through the curtain. He sets the clothes down on the toilet seat and then backs off walking away from the shower with her clothes hoping that Kari might peak out so he can get one quick glance.

Just before he turns around though Kari does peak her head out from behind the curtain "Oh hey Tk aren't you going to join me?" she asks then notices her clothes in his hands "Oh never mind go do your queen's laundry she says with a smile.

Grumbling Tk walks out and no less than a min later he hears Kari making good friends with the toilet again, before a flushing sound is heard and the shower quiets again. He sighs and gets some chicken noodle soup out, and starts to cook. "Probably a good thing Matt ain't here otherwise she would probably be better off puking this all up" he says to him self with a smirk.

Monday after school Tk skipped basketball practice and took Kari, who had felt a tiny bit better the day before but faked it all day to the doctors. The only problem was something that Ken has said earlier about a chance that Kari was pregnant. But then again what are the chances that she would get pregnant they only did it one time. Well one night, ok well the truth is they did it a lot of times but it was only that week. They had sort of turned in to a real relationship when they got back going on proper dates, nothing more physical than grinding and petting, and well long making out times which as soon as they started to move in more got interrupted, 75 of the time was by Davis, or Davis and Tai, or heck Davis Tai and the rest of the gang. The other was mixed up between bells ringing to start the next class.

Finally the doctor came back. "Well Ms. Kamiya (bad spelling so I'm back to normal now lol) I have bad news it seems you contracted this rare disease, it's called the Flu, now I'm sure you never heard of it so here's what you should do. Go home and rest, and drink lots of liquid." He says joking, while Tk jumps up and starts cheering and doing that stupid chance his arms going out then back in while saying 'oh yeah, oh yeah' till he notices them starring at him and blushing he sits back down.

"Ok, so I should probably be going, Tk can you go grab my coat?" she asks him and Tk nods hurrying up and running out his face beat red.

"Oh yes, before I forget that test is positive, but there is no record of it being taken. So you would be fine if you where to find your self with a slight pain in the stomach no one would notice." He says and Kari walks out a nodding look on her face. Glad that Tk was not there for that. She walks out of the back part and there is Tk wither her jacket which he insisted she wore.

"I love you" she whispers giving him a hug before slipping the jacket on. Tk slightly raises an eyebrow but then shrugs it off giving her a hug and whispers that he loves her too.

Later that night Tk is on his computer typing up a paper for class, while Kari was again in one of his shirts and boxers, which seemed to all she ever wore when not out in public. In side her head she was waging a war. One had Sora's voice, the other sounded like a human Devimon. 'Tk deserves to know, and he will want to help me".

The Devimon voice however says "Yeah, so what you destroy his life. You need to leave, Tk may say he'll stick around but you'll destroy his whole future. Some great girlfriend you are. Leave tonight just takes off after he falls asleep it will be for the best"

The Sora sounding voice "Kari, you know that's not true. You have all your friends, everyone will support you. Tk will love you no matter what, he will want this child, and he might never forgive you if you leave" she pleads.

However Kari in her mind sitting in the middle between the two voices turns to the Devimon voice and this time it has a gloating sound when it speaks "Tonight, if you really love him you won't tell anyone. Runaway have the baby and give it away." He says and Kari nods slowly walks forward

Just then Kari notices that Tk's hand is waving in front of her face, "Digiworld to Kari, come in Kari do you read?" He asks

"Huh?" she asks for a second confused "Oh sorry about that just lost in thought you know" she says and moves on to her side not rolling so she is leaning against.

Now most guys wouldn't notice something like this. But Tk had known Kari since they were little kids even when they where nothing more than best friends she had always moved so she was leaning against him. "Kari, listen I know something is up. Just cause I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm completely stupid like Davis." He says getting a small laugh out of her before she stifles it. "Just promise me, not matter what happens that we'll go through it together" he says

Kari starred at him falling in love with him again. "Ok Tk I promise" she says and kisses him moving so she is leaning against him now tears slowly leaking out her eyes while she holds on to him before she has to run to the bathroom barley making it in time. While Tk notices his shirt is a tiny bit wet.

347387430827340872340982703498723098472039874293747656947724872384727208732874938749378427409837498237370764646

Hello how are you here you go this is chapter one, I'll add a bit more to the ending of the first story but this one I like and I can move it along a bit more.

So how bad does it suck?


	2. Chapter 2: talking to friends spell chec...

Takarifan#1 2005-05-26 ch 1, anonymous 

By Takarifan #1: oh believe me it sucks alot queen kari tk a minion to her u wish .mabye u don't get that kari wouldn't make tk her slave or whatever u think he is to her i mean tk don't got to be man of the house he admits when kari is right and kari does the same even if she like all other girls doesn't want to bottom line is that neither of them is really the boss they feed of each other like they should. think bout that next time u right a fic.

From me: Um I'm sorry? that was a joke, I'm sorry that you did not get it. I guess I was wrong for making jokes from the show. Well I hope you feel better about yelling but you should learn, that I think those two are the best couple and I know they would never mistreat the other one so do not worry about that.  
Tk is not a slave to Kari, it was a comment made to make you laugh. I take comments like that from real relationships.

to dbzgtfan2004: hey you got it I'm glad.

to Hope light: Wow that has to be the best complement that I have ever gotten. To anwser your question yes I am a guy. Wow I have a tiny tiny idea of what goes on in a girls mind, trust me i'm not joking I take that as a big complement thank you. (actually not being sarcastic.)

OK now no spell check with the program I am usuing when I get home I'll spell check it and repost. So here we go with the story and some reviews. Hope light thank you again very very much.

Faith chapter 2:

"Sora," Kari yelled running in to the apartment that Sora had unoffically been sharing with her brother. "Sora, where are you?" Kari asks panicked since she didn't have that long before Tk would be out of pratice and expecting her to be there like she said she would.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Sora asks walking out of the kitchen drying a plate, dressed in a pair of jeans and a small blue top.

"I need your advice. I can't tell you becayse well I have to tell Tk first but I'm not sure how. I mean I know I'm going to, but still how would you tell Tai something that he deserved to know and you wanted to tell him?" Kari asks hoping Sora would get the hint but not say it.

Sora looks at Kari confused for a second "Well since he is your brother, I'll give you the really important stuff. I would sit him down on the couch and just spit it out, but if we are talking about Tk here I would say you should tell him the truth, jus tspit it out. if he won't like it, then be prepared for a bad reaction but I'm sure that Tk will be there for you no matter what." she says and puts the plate down and gives Kari a hug "And hey at least your not pregnant right?" Sora asks her laughing

Kari looks panicked for a second before thinking she says "I have to go,Tk will be out of pratice soon" she says and turnining she bolts out of the apartment. Leaving Sora standing there stunned at what just happened.

20 min later Kari is sitting outside of the boys locker room, where everyone else had left, except Tk. Finally getting sick of just standing there and figuring she could just say that she wasn't feeling well and did not want to throwup on the ground if anyone else was left she slowly pushed the door in. "Tk are you in?" She asks caustiosly not sure what would happen. Slowly after getting no response she pushes the door open more, and walks in closing the door behind her. Goign from row to row she finally finds Tk asleep on the bench dressed in his street clothes, his hat on his face. Kari sit's down next to him and runs a hand through his hair expecting it to be wet from the shower, but it's not. Nor did he apper to be sweating.

Shaking his arm gently she jumps back as Tk shoots up."I'll be there in a minute coach" he says looking around then notices Kari, "Oh hey I thouhgt you had to go see Sora or something?" Tk asks her yawning and stretching.

Kari finally notices how red his eyes are, and how stuff he sounds. Ignoring his question she puts a hand on his forhead and yanks it off. "Tk your burning up." she says and puts her hand back on while he shrugs his shoulders acting like he was fine. "OK that's it your going home right now." she says standing up and starts to pull him with her.

"What are you talking about I have pratice" he says standing up but thenfalls back down.

"Told you so," Kari mutters under her breath. Gently she pulls him back up and lets him lean against her. "Don't worry about pratice you all ready slept through it" she tells him, and he gets this sort of forsaken look on his face.

"Ah man coach is going to kill me" he mutters his head down while Kari walks him out of the locker room.

"You have less than a week of school left, and finals start tomorrow you need to get home and get some rest so you don't bomb any where near as many as Davis does." She tells him and he nods.

At about seven Kari is sitting across the table from Tk's mom, who's bag is next to her and is drinking some coffe a plain ticket in front of her. "Now Kari you understand that I can just call Matt over here, he has the week off so he could come and look after Tk well I'm gone. After all we don't want you to get sick too." she says checking her watch every couple of seconds.

"No it'll be fine, It's proybally my fault that he is sick anyway," she says silently adding in that it was her fault that Tk's life was proybally ruined. "Plus we don't want Tk to die from Matt's cooking." Kari says with a smile at the older woman. (Matt's cooking instead of improving over the years has become more and more like his fathers and just worse and worse.)

Finally standing up she grabs her ticket and the bag "Well if your sure," she says and gives kari who had also stood up a hug. "Now you make sure you to behave, and don't be to loud and wake the nebhiors," she says joking before running out. hoping that the cab would for once not be to late.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking up

Around six Kari walked in to Tk's room and put her hand against his forehead and waited a second before pulling it off. "My poor baby," she says brushing his hair out of his face and kissing his forehead.

"Kari" Tk mutters opening his eyes a little bit before closing them it being to much effort to hold them open. "What's up?" he asks forcing him self to sit up.

Kari calmly pushes him back down. "Shh, I'm going to make you some dinner," she says before walking out of the room and starts going through the cupboards wondering if this is what it is going to be like. In ten years, when her baby is sick." Kari puts her right hand on her belly and looks down "Am I going to be a good mother to you baby?" she asks her stomach, which luckily did not answer.

Later that night Kari is on the couch covering her eyes but occasionally peeking through as she watches Texas Chainsaw massacre. Tk had been asleep for about two hours after puking up Kari's dinner that is. Just before he is about to jump out and kill someone else the doorbell rings and Kari screams but then pauses it. Grabbing her chest for a second she takes time to breathe and calm down. Then gets up and walks to the front door and sees Davis standing in front of it. As soon as she does, she wishes that she hadn't Davis has a box of candies and a bouquet of roses in his hand. "Kari" Davis says nervous. "Listen I was talking to Sora earlier, and well I know. I just wanted you to well um here these are for you" he says shoving the flowers and candy in to her arms then moves on to one knee. "Kari listen I love you and I know what is going on. I want to marry you, I could support you and won't run away like TP" Davis says holding up a black box.

Two seconds later Davis has a mark in the shape of his door, on his face and is flat on his ass, with a box of candies on the ground and flowers on his head. "Jerk," Kari mutters and looks up expecting to see Tk, because well that's how it always works out. However he is not there, and when she goes to check on him. He is still in his room fast asleep. "What am I going to do with you" She mummers to her self but is not really sure whether she was talking to Tk, the baby, or her self in a weird third person sort of way.

The next morning Tk wakes up to find his best friend/girlfriend on the bathroom floor after having just finished puking. He runs over and helps her up. "Are you ok Kari?" Tk asks giving her a hug.

Kari pushes him a way and stands in front of the sink, and starts brushing her teeth. Trying to clear away that disgusting smell and the little bit of puke left on the right side of her face. Tk stood back and leaned against the wall. Kari turned and glared at him "You don't have to baby me you know" she says hotly before walking out of the bathroom.

Tk stands there for a moment with one of his eyebrows raised not sure what he did. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering what's up with you. Sorry for trying to be helpful" He says annoyed now

"Well it doesn't matter you don't have to baby me." Kari says and goes to her drawer to get some clothes out to change in to.

Tk walks over and promptly wraps his arms around her. "Kari whatever's bugging you it'll be ok I promise. Remember hope and light were in whatever is going on together." Tk says holding her and calmly rocking them back and forth.

Kari sighs and sinks back in to his arms, letting his warmth and love fill her. "Thank you Tk" Kari says and turns around and hugs him tears lightly slipping through her eyes and on to Tk's shirt. Till she pulls away "I'm sorry Tk but I can't do this anymore." She says and heads to the door her eyes tearing up.

Tk stands there for a second in shock, before running after her. "Kari, what are you talking about?" Tk asks and holds the door shut with his hand making sure Kari won't try and leave.

Kari finishes tying on her tennis shoes, and grabs the door handle. "I need to go," she says and pulls at it, but Tk puts more weight on it. "Move out of my way please" she says barley able to keep from bursting out in to tears right in front of him.

"No!" Tk shouts then in a calmer voice "I don't know what's going on but you need to talk to me, tell me what's up." He says not moving from the door.

"Fine," Kari says and runs off and holds her Dig device up and goes through the computer.

Tk runs after her but the gate is gone. "You stupid computer let me through" He says and when it still does not open he gets on his shoes and runs out the door heading towards Izzy's hoping he can get a gate up so he can find a place to get in to the Digiworld so he can track down Kari.

Meanwhile in the digital world Kari is holed out in Gennais (sorry for misspelling) crying while he gives her some tea, and try's to make her feel better. "There, there Kari it will be ok" He says making sure to hide all evidence of his place since he felt that Kari would need some her time, and the barer of hope would no way back off from his best friend being hurt this much.

456456436456456345643564356345634563456435645564356346436436456556665645

Hope's Light: Kari is a normal 16 year old girl she has no clue that she should not be near him when she is pregnant. Maybe after a parenting class or two, but right now she just felt that it was best if she was there for the person she loved.

Takarifan#1: No blood shed so no problem. P.S. I'm a guy so I get what's up but still my friends who are girls well my old friends that's how they acted when we because good friends but they knew to never go over the line.

To all others: Wow I got readers, thanks now come tell me what you think of this story. I updated this one before I went back to work on any of my other stories. I had finals and I start my new job Monday so yeah well here you go.


	4. Chapter 4: Storm, and breakdown

Warning: I'm not at my computer so no word so I typed this on so no spell check not that bad I hope.

Request: I need reviews on this and all my other stories please read them. please read Kimmy grows up redone. Also My Harry Potter stories anythign that been updated recently specificlly

Birth right: Lord to the dark arts

Harry Potter real life

Dance

The Harry Potter series

Thanks for the help and please review cause otherwise I proybally will just not bother I got ot woryr about college now. You know it would help if I ever for once spelled that word right.

Now on to the story:

Sora was the one who got Kari out of the digital world. The gates for some reason would not let Tk through, but that was proybally better for him becasue according to Sora the weather was terrible. Tk knew Sora knew what was going on but she wouldn't tell him. So thats why at three A.M. Tk was banging on her window. Sora forced her self off the bed hoping that Kari wouldn't wake up. There was no way in hell she would of let the pregnant girl sleep on the floor. "Tk what the hell are you doing!" Sora yells but quietly so she wont wake up Kari.

"I need to see her," Tk says he looks like he had been crying and upset "I need to know what I did," he says and looks so pathetic that Sora can't help but feel sorry for him. "Please," he says quietly looking as if he is about to start crying again.

"Tk," Sora says looking as if she is going to tell him but stops. "Tk I can't tell you, it's not my place. The thing is you did nothing wrong. Kari did this for you, you should leave before she wakes up this is hard on her" sora says looking back at her long time almost little sister.

"But isn't their anything I can do?" Tk asks pleading with Sora.

Sora sighs, this kid was the one who saved them all form Devimon, and now here he was asking her for something that she could do. "Tk, I'll talk to her. You just have to wait for her. This is her choice." She says and Tk nods and hops back on Patamon's digi egg form.

Later that day

Kari was pacing back and forth inside of Matt's dressing room. Matt wouldn't be back in for a couple hours unless they took a break, but that was unlikely. she only had a little time till Tk was suppsoed to show up. She knew he stopped by last night. Sora had made up some lame excuse about it being unfare to Tk but she knew as much as Kari did that she would need a better reason. Kari suddenlly reached for the doorknob then stopped. that was the reason she had made sure Tk wouldn't be here for a while. So she had time to back out. Just then there was a small knock on the odor. Hesatent, almost as if the person knocking was afraid of what might or might not be in the room. after a few seconds of silence the person knocked again a bit louder, and Kari calmed her self enough to say "Come in"

"Kari" Tk said seeing her as he oppened the door, but instead of rushing to her likehe would of last night and begging forgiviness for what he did, he closed the door and breathed. Everyone had given him advice on how to handle this, and frankily he was trusting Sora's and Mimi's the most, Though Joe had given a good sugestion or two. "How are you?" Tk asks her unable to meet her eyes

"I'm well I'm living. Listen Tk I need to explain, why I can't see you anymore..." Kari starts but Tk interupts.

"Is their someone else?" Tk asked fearing that was the real reason for all fo this and Sora just hadn't known how to tell him.

Kari's eyes softend at that, giving him a reasuering smile "Tk, There was never anyone else, but Your not the only one in my heart know. Tk I love you but the thing is I love someone else just as much" she says confusing Tk. Kari breaths for a second and says "Tk, you are the only person I would want to spend the rest of my life with." she tells him her heart breaking with each word.

"Well what's the problem then?" he ask sher "I love you, and you love me. I'm sorry if I did anythign wrong, just ell me and I promise I'll fix it" he saysbefore mentally slapping him self for sounding so despreat. That is what everyone told him not to do.

Kari however just smiled, that was her Tk. there when you needed him, but always able to be a real man and break down when it was the time for it. "Tk, I'm pregnant. Taht's the reason me and you can not be togther. If I have the kid, then you will be stuck with us hanging behind you. Becoming a profesional player is hard enough with out a kid. But if we break up I can just say I don't know who is the father." she says knowing how much ridcule this will cause her but not carring.

"Kari," Tk says anger in his voice making her flinch back. "I thouhgt you knew me." he says hurt now mixing in with the anger "I love you Kari, and I would do anything for you and if you think I would be ok with giving you up so you could raise are child on your own, then really don't know me" he says turning around his hand reaching for the door knob.

Kari however places her hand on his turning him around. "Tk, I know thats why I left" she says and leans against him. His arms only hesatate for a second before wrapping aorund her. "I didn't want to give you the choice, becasue I kenw what you would chose." she tells him

"Kari please promise you wont ever do this agian. Cause now it's not just me and you agaisnt the world, and all it's evil Digimon, but me, you, and are child against the world and all the evil Digimon in it." Tk says getting a small laugh out of her.

"I promise" Kari whispers wrapping ehr arms aorund him as Tk fall sabck agains the makeshift bed in Matt's dressing room and for once they don't do anything on it other than comfort each other and kiss.

348239481234812348238942389438237828173409281734098127340978123048972390847

The sound: Stop ok I get it but you know what I'm dealing with a lot. A x is having a abortion well actually I think she is lying to me. she claimed to be pregannat then told me she woudl get abortion but when I offered to take her she said no and then she keeps putting it off. so I don't know. So this is hard to write ok so give me time plus i start college in a week.

xxnewmikexx: There you go their back togthe. Man I wish real life could work that good ah well.

Digigirl  
I will I just wel not in Happy happy mood ok. just keep reading everyitn I write.

review lord: He won't, but shh thats a secret I got somehting big planned in the next chapter with Tai to turn him from the dark side of the duct tape. lol

Hopeless Maiden: I'm sorry if I sounded mean. I apolgize, my fault. please odn't cry I hate it when girls cry.

japanese-jew: Either comment on the story and not the title or go away.

OK now Thanks for the review wethere I liked them or not thank you.


End file.
